


echoes in the quiet

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: The Divine Beasts are never silent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	echoes in the quiet

**Author's Note:**

> thinking ab the sos signals

The Divine Beasts are never silent. Their fury roars from the sky and in the shuddering stomps of their feet, and it hums within their bodies, a light thrumming that Link feels when he brushes against the walls. Moss grew from the dampness of Vah Ruta - water that must have been stagnant for a hundred years or even older - and he could feel the sounds seeping into it too, their odd and angry music. 

Link never had to ask himself _why_ they were angry. Perhaps it was Malice; perhaps it was the effect of the blights, the truest remnants of the Calamity; but Link was resurrected too. It’s not like he’s angry about that - it’s just that he was brought back to life for a purpose (though the princess, if she were there, would have him think otherwise) (and the Hero has always been denied his rest) and on a certain level, he understands. And he hears their music. 

There’s another part beneath it all, the slightest of rhythms; he notices it but he doesn’t truly _notice_ it until he’s far above where the Hebra mountains stretch, when the rhythm comes in unlike the rest. Fast, late, almost panicked. Link, about to place the slate on the pedestal, pauses. 

Revali, snide, his ghostly voice sliding through the walls: _What’s stopping you?_

He’s not quite sure. 

Link frees the Beasts, bids their champions a hello and a goodbye - their gazes heavy on his, and they _know_ him, and he must go - and the whirring insides are lost to him forever, and their sounds. He remembers, though. He taps the rhythms on his knees when he thinks, sometimes. They were so unlike the common noise, newer, echoing through the Beasts for who knows how long. Echoing outwards as well, for when he strains his ears to listen for fairies in the grass he can almost catch those rhythms, so faint and yet there. 

“If you’re looking for someone,” he says to the twilight, “I can help you.”

The Calamity pulses at the top of the castle. Link can almost hear the rhythms again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
